I'm crazy about you
by Brilliantim
Summary: Kurt wants Blaine more than anything and now he'd quite determined to get it all. Everything. First attempt at smut ahaha, it might suck, but hopefully you'll like it.  I hate writing summaries they never come out right, just read instead :D
1. Prologue

**Authors Note; ****Hiya guys. This is just a silly little fanfic. which is basically gonna be just smut all over, because I need to practice (pun intended heh). This is the first time I've even done it, and well, I am a little embarrassed. Which is why I need to do it. I need to not be embarrassed about writing these things 'cause I like it so much. Hahah. Okay this is weird. **

**Klaine is gonna go slow in the beginning tho guys, because they are as inexperienced as I am with these things. We'll learn together. So, without more rambling from me, here's the prologue (and chapter 1 won't take long I promise!). **

**Prologue.**

Kurt woke up in the middle of the night panting heavily, his body sweating and his heart racing. He sat up slowly, and looked down at his sheets that were no longer perfectly attached to the bed like usual. He knew he'd squirmed around a lot in his sleep, because well… he'd done so in his dream. A dream that had been so real but too perfect to be true and now that Kurt understood that yes, it _had_ just been a dream, he felt devastated. His dreams where becoming more and more vivid each night and this was not the first time he'd woken up completely hard, and it was all Blaine's fault. It was his freaking _boyfriend's_ fault that he couldn't get a good night sleep anymore.

He and Blaine had been dating for almost two months now and he'd loved every single second of their relationship. But Kurt needed more than what Blaine was giving him. The furthest they had gone was to make out without shirts on a couple of times, and every time Kurt had started to trail his fingers down Blaine's stomach towards his pants, Blaine had pulled back. He always said something along the lines of; 'you're not ready yet Kurt' or, 'we can't Kurt'. Well, Blaine was very much mistaken. Kurt was too ready, and he really, really could. This was driving him insane and nowadays, Kurt could get hard just by _looking _at Blaine. The sexual frustration was driving him up the wall and every time Blaine kissed him, Kurt had to use all his willpower not to moan loudly. He was beginning to wonder if Blaine didn't even find him attractive, but he didn't _think_ so. Blaine was just such a freaking gentleman and even though that was what Kurt had fallen in love with, it was really starting to annoy him. Why wouldn't he just realize that Kurt had been ready ever since their first kiss, if not before that even. He remembered that Christmas duet of theirs, Baby It's Cold Outside, and the way Blaine's eyes had pierced his then. That had been one of the sexiest moments of Kurt's teenage life, even though it had just been singing and, let's face it, eye-fucking. Kurt sighed as he shivered from that memory, trying not to think about how much he wanted Blaine there by his side right now.

Blaine was always going on an on about how adorable, cute, sweet and_ pretty_ Kurt was. He probably thought Kurt was this innocent little lamb with only pure thoughts and god was he dead wrong if that was the case. Kurt even surprised himself with how dirty his mind could be, and it was getting dirtier and dirtier for every passing day. He'd imagined all sorts of things, including Blaine fucking him up against a wall and Kurt blushed heavily as those thoughts crossed his mind yet again. He still wasn't used to thinking all of these things, but they were truly things that he wanted, and he wanted it bad. He just wished that Blaine would see this, but Blaine stubbornly closed his eyes every time Kurt tried to show him. Kurt had had enough of that now. If Blaine wasn't going to give Kurt what he wanted by free will, well then he was going to have to manipulate him into it. Kurt was sure he would succeed if he played his cards right. He knew he wasn't ugly or anything, and with the right clothes on and with the right words spoken, maybe he could make Blaine see that he wanted this just as badly and that there was no point whatsoever in waiting much longer. Kurt smirked as he got up from his bed and headed towards his bathroom because he really had to take care of himself now, these thoughts causing certain parts of his body ache. Also, he had some serious planning to do now and he could sleep later anyways…

**Author's Note; Hope you liked this guys. Please review if you did (also if you didn't)**

**I love you, you know that. 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note; So, this took a bit longer to finish then I had planned. Mostly because I was in school until quite late today and then also, I have absolutely no idea what I am doing. This is the dirtiest thing I have ever written (****haha lol) and I really struggled to make it good. I am now giving you chapter 1. **

**I am very sorry if there are lots of mistakes in this though, I finished it at around 2:00AM and I almost fell asleep when I proofread it so I don't think it's gonna be perfect. I also hope that you're not disappointed with this. Okay, gonna let you read it now.  
>* * *<strong>

**Chapter 1.**

When the weekend came, Kurt was more than ready to put his plan into action. He was almost shaking in anticipation as he drove towards Dalton Academy and his goal. He'd made sure Blaine knew he was coming over, but other than that he'd given him no clues to what he was up to. Ever since waking up Wednesday night, this was all Kurt had been able to think about. He'd made at least twenty outfit plans before finally settling with this one, and he was more than satisfied. His jeans were bright red and they were so tight that he was sure there was no blood left in his legs. The pitch black shirt was very clingy and fit the shape of his body and waist perfectly, showing his shoulders. He'd noticed how Blaine seemed to really like his shoulders, so therefore he was now exposing them as much as it was possible without the shirt falling down on his arms. He was going to use every little thing he could think of against Blaine because this had gotten ridiculous. Blaine's reluctance was ridiculous. Kurt's brain was livid with images of everything he wanted Blaine to do to him, and he shook his head to keep focused on the road. Kurt was pretty sure that his plan would succeed. Blaine was a teenage boy too after all and he must have struggled with his hormones just as badly as Kurt was. When Kurt reached Dalton, he practically flew out of the car towards his old school and the building where the dorms where. He wanted to see Blaine so badly he couldn't wait even a minute longer. Even if the main reason he was there just then was his desperate need to be fucked, he was still very much _in love_ with Blaine and _everything_ about him. Kurt felt truly blessed to have a boy like Blaine to call his boyfriend. When he looked back at his life a year ago, boys like Blaine only ever existed in his mind as a prince charming coming to rescue him on his white horse. And that's what Blaine had done, he'd rescued Kurt.

Kurt slowed his pace as he reached the corridor where Blaine's dorm was, trying to calm down. This was going to be easy; Blaine was going to give in as soon as he was him in those jeans. Kurt still felt really nervous all of a sudden, his heart throbbing painfully as he reached the door and brought his sweaty hand up to tap his knuckles to the wood lightly. He heard Blaine shuffling to his feet on the other side and took a deep breath in one last effort to calm his nerves. The door flew open and he was met by the gorgeous golden-brown eyes of his boyfriend. Blaine, only just slightly shorter than him, looked up into his face for a few seconds, his eyes glinting, before he pulled Kurt into a tight embrace.

"I've missed you so much" he murmured into Kurt's neck and Kurt blushed and smiled, but pulled back. Blaine hadn't even seen his outfit yet and Kurt had no intentions of speaking until Blaine was aware of just how sexy his boyfriend was. Blaine looked into his face for just a few more seconds before he let his eyes travel down Kurt's body. Kurt smirked as he heard Blaine's sharp intake of breath as he took in Kurt's appearance. This was already working, and he hadn't even started yet.

"Do you like my jeans Blaine?" he asked innocently and turned around so that Blaine was now facing his back. Kurt looked over his shoulder as he reached his hands down and cupped his ass in them, "Makes my ass look kind of good right?" Blaine's eyes went round and he tried to force them to look away but he couldn't really find that strength. Kurt smiled sweetly and cocked his head to his side in a 'are you okay?' sort of way. Blaine groaned when Kurt turned back to face him and put his hand on his waist.

"I um… eh…" was all Blaine seemed to be able to say when Kurt started tracing his own collarbone with his fingers, and then slid them over his shoulders. He laughed sweetly and took the two steps necessary to be close to Blaine. Blaine just kept staring at his exposed skin, kept staring at his shoulders as though he wanted nothing more than cling on to them, caress them and kiss them.

"You know, why don't you just… feel the fabric of this shirt? It's amaaazing!" Kurt asked hotly, unable to keep his voice from cracking. He grabbed Blaine's hand and brought it to his waist, made it slide over his stomach and he almost moaned at the touch. He noticed Blaine's eyes fluttering close, lips parting slightly as he looked almost agonized. He let go of Blaine's hand slowly, making sure he kept it there. When he was sure that Blaine wouldn't stop caressing his belly, Kurt leaned in to start nibbling at Blaine's neck. This caused Blaine to whimper in a way that made Kurt's knees weak. Suddenly Kurt felt Blaine's hand under his chin, pulling his head up from his neck so that he could look into his eyes. Kurt noticed how Blaine's eyes had become darker, and he leaned in towards his boyfriend. He sighed against Blaine's lips before crushing them to his own. Blaine seemed just as eager and kissed Kurt hard as he kept his hand on his stomach. Kurt slid his tongue inside of Blaine's mouth and traced it along his teeth. Blaine brought his hand up from Kurt's chin to the back of his head and pulled Kurt even closer, making him moan into Blaine's mouth. When Kurt started licking Blaine's tongue, Blaine made the most gorgeous sound Kurt had ever heard and it almost sent him over the edge. He no longer had any idea whatsoever of what he was doing. He grabbed Blaine's hand desperately and brought it to the painful bulge in his too tight jeans. Before he had time to register the pleasure though, Blaine had brought his hand back to settle it on Kurt's waist. He pulled Kurt away and looked him in the eyes, dead serious.

"No Kurt" was all he said. Kurt snorted in annoyance and crushed his lips back to Blaine's chocked ones. He had to use all his strength to pull him away the second time, "Kurt. Kurt listen…"

"No Blaine, I'm not gonna freaking listen. _You_ listen!" Kurt screeched and threw his hands up in a desperate gesture, "I am tired of you being such a freakin _gentleman _all the time. Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want to fuck me right now?"

Blaine stared at him, too shocked at those words coming out of Kurt's lips to remember how to move his own. Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow, waiting for Blaine to reply.

"I… I can't say I… haven't thought about that but…" Kurt was already smiling as though he was sure now that he was gonna get laid, so Blaine quickly added, "But no… I do not want to fuck you right now!"

The look in Kurt's eyes was enough to break Blaine's heart in half. He'd never seen anyone look so rejected and sad in his entire life. He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him along to sit on his bed. Kurt reluctantly followed and sat down next to Blaine, his eyes everywhere but on Blaine.

"Hey, look at me…" Blaine pleaded and Kurt finally turned his head to lock his sad eyes with Blaine's. "I am not saying that I don't _want_ to fuck you, trust me… I do. _Too much_."

"What are you…" Kurt whispered, his voice hopeful again and Blaine sighed.

"I am saying that I won't fuck you _tonight_. But I am also saying that, when you wear clothes like that and tempt me like that… it makes it _very hard_ for me to resist you."

"W-why resist though?" Kurt voice was shaking, because Blaine's had put his hand on Kurt's thigh, and Kurt was still very hard. He leaned into Blaine for a kiss, and Blaine kissed him back softly before pulling away, resting his lips against Kurt's cheek.

"I'm not going to do it Kurt." His words were final and Kurt knew it, his heart sinking. His plan had failed because of Blaine's freaking conscience or something, and he was disappointed as hell. But Blaine hadn't removed his hand from Kurt's thigh, and he was sort of squeezing it. Blaine had said that they wouldn't have sex, but maybe… Kurt was really too desperate to get off right now that he was going to take what he could get and claim the rest when he had time to come up with a new plan. He put his hand over Blaine's, the one that was squeezing his thigh and leaned in to whisper into Blaine's ear, his voice thick with lust.

"Could you at least _touch _me?" He slid Blaine's hand over his crotch, moaning loudly against Blaine's neck. Blaine seemed to think about this for a brief millisecond and then he groaned and rubbed over Kurt's aching cock. Kurt's threw his head back, the friction so damn welcome that he could hardly contain himself. "_Ohyesblainepleasepleaseplease_"

"God Kurt" Blaine gasped, pressing down hard on Kurt's erection, "You're so hot right now, I-I just want to…"

"Nffgh wh-what?" Kurt panted, his mind not able create coherent sentences at the moment.

"Would it be okay… if you, eh…"

"Just _say it_ Blaine!" Kurt breathed out, bucking up into Blaine's palm.

"Can we take your jeans off?" Blaine blushed to the roots of his hair, "I just want to touch—"

Before Blaine had even finished talking Kurt flew off from the bed, locking his eyes with Blaine's as he pulled the zipper down and started to slip out of his very tight pants. He exhaled in relief, not having realised just how much those jeans had _hurt_. He crashed down onto Blaine again one he was finished and the jeans were thrown someplace on the floor behind him. Blaine started rubbing him over his boxer briefs, his eyes closed and his lips parted. Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck and lay down on the bed, pulling Blaine on top of him. Blaine leaned down to suck at Kurt's shoulder creating a large hickey, his hand still rubbing the outside of Kurt's briefs teasingly. Kurt gasped when he felt Blaine tug at the hemline.

"Blaine just do it already!" he managed to choke out and Blaine didn't seem to need to be told twice. He lifted Kurt's hips up so that he could pull his boxers down, leaned onto his elbow so that he wouldn't accidentally crush his boyfriend, and then he sort of just stared down between them. He was staring at Kurt's cock, and Kurt was starting to wonder if Blaine didn't like was he was seeing. "Something wro—"

"Oh Kurt" Blaine breathed, and then he finally brought his hand down to stroke it, making Kurt moan so loudly that Blaine was afraid someone out in the corridor might hear him, "Oh baby, you're so beautiful!"

Blaine's eyes were burning with passion as he leaned in to suck at Kurt's bottom lip, exploring Kurt's dick with his hand. He was trying to keep a steady pace at first, letting Kurt feel every little sensation, but he was very hard as well and his boyfriend was making the most delicious noises that turned Blaine on so much he thought he would come just by that.

Kurt couldn't actually say anything, he just whimpered and squirmed as Blaine quickened his pace, and he groaned as Kurt dug his fingernails into his shoulder. He let his thumb caress the head of Kurt's cock and Kurt's back arched, he thrust his hips hard against Blaine's hand. He was so lost in his own sensations that he didn't even notice how Blaine was rutting frantically against his leg.

"Oh, fuck oh Blaine, Blaine I…" Kurt gasped, "I'm so… I'm so close…"

Blaine leaned down and took Kurt's earlobe between his lips, and then he just breathed into Kurt's ear making the boy's breath hitch. Blaine only had to do it once again, and then Kurt was crying out his name, his cock twitching as he came all over Blaine's fist. Blaine kept pumping until Kurt had ridden out his high, rutting faster and harder against Kurt's leg. Blaine dried his hand at the side of the sheets quickly, and he knew he was getting close as well. Kurt was still too high up in his pleasure cloud to notice even now, so he was kind of shocked when he suddenly heard Blaine cry out as well. He looked up at his boyfriend's face as it was scrunched up in ecstasy, and Blaine had never looked more beautiful to him. Blaine collapsed unto the bed, just at Kurt's right side, and he let his arm rest over Kurt's chest. Kurt squirmed into his boxers again, and then brought his hands up to hold onto Blaine's arms. They both lay there for a few minutes, calming their breaths and feeling their heartbeats slow down. Then Kurt started to giggle and twined his fingers into Blaine's curls as Blaine had brought his head up to rest against Kurt's shoulder.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked sleepily, too tired to raise his head.

"Did you just… come in your pants for me?" Kurt asked, a slight blush on his face though his voice smug, but also a little touched. Blaine groaned, finally recognizing the sticky feeling in his jeans.

"I might have!" he teased and he felt Kurt lightly swatting him on the head. He chuckled happily, resigned to get up and clean himself, but he knew it had to be done. "You're so damn beautiful Kurt, I couldn't resist it. You could at least give a guy a warning before showing up like that?"

"Like what?" Kurt asked innocently, tracing Blaine's bicep with his fingers absentmindedly.

"So damn sexy I can't stand it!"

"I see." Kurt replied, trying to sound witty but he just sounded tired, and he tried to keep from yawning but failed adorably.

They settled into a comforting silence, but the stickiness in Blaine's pants was becoming really uncomfortable and he just remembered that he probably had to wash his hands as well. He sighed as he heaved himself of the bed. He turned to look at Kurt and noticed that he'd fallen asleep. Blaine laughed fondly and tucked Kurt into his covers, before he headed towards the bathroom, quite satisfied at how this Friday evening had turned out.

**Author's Note; Okay so please let me know what you thought of that. I will write chapter two as fast as I can for you.**

**I need the reviews to know if this is appreciated or not. And was the smut any good at all? Too little? Too much? Please, please tell me. I love you guys so much. Thanks :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note;**** So I finished chapter 2 guys! I can't believe how hard this is, haha. But I love every second of it. I am actually struggling not to go too far **_**all the time**_**, I just want to write the really dirty things. I hope you find this satisfactory though, I actually quite like it. It took me quite some time to write because it always felt too short so I had to add stuff all the time. I really hope you like it guys, and that I don't bore you to death. (also sorry for any typos, I'm too tired to check for them)**

**I love each and every one of you who read this. You're amazing.**

**. . . . .**

**Chapter 2.**

Kurt woke up next morning, thrown to the right side of the bed and without any covers on. He was feeling happy but yet again needy as his dreams had been even more vivid tonight and his body craved more than what Blaine had given him yesterday. He turned around to find an extremely uncomfortable looking Blaine laying flat on his back in just his underwear, staring up into the ceiling.

"Hey, are you oka—"

"Did you sleep well?" Blaine interrupted him, his voice strained. Kurt's eyes widened with shock at his tone, maybe Blaine angry at him or something.

"Well… yeah?" The confusion in Kurt's voice made it sound like a question. Blaine kept staring into the ceiling.

"You seemed to have a good dream…"he commented and Kurt looked down at the obvious bulge in his boxer briefs. Oh. Whoops. Well, better be honest.

"Well I dreamt about you, of course it was a good dream."

Blaine took Kurt by surprise by groaning loudly and Kurt let his eyes leave his own erection to find that Blaine was sporting quite a good one as well. He gasped and shivered, not able to take his eyes of Blaine's crotch.

"You made noises" Blaine whispered apologetically as Kurt smirked. Hah, he could turn his boyfriend on even in his sleep,

"I can imagine." He breathed hotly and popped up onto his elbow and then leaned down to kiss along Blaine's jaw. He trailed up towards his ear, "Did you like them Blaine? The noises I made?"

"Uhhf, ye-eah. I did" Blaine didn't seem to be very coherent at the moment and Kurt enjoyed every single second of this, so incredibly turned on himself that he had to focus to keep control.

"How much did you like them Blaine? Tell me!" Kurt demanded into Blaine's ear, breathing into it hotly and feeling Blaine shiver underneath him. He trailed his hand over Blaine's chest and then he experimentally rubbed his thumb over Blaine's nipple. He couldn't have expected Blaine's reaction even if he'd tried. Blaine moaned louder than Kurt had ever heard him, and then he felt Blaine grab his wrist, dragging Kurt's hand down to his erection. Kurt's breathing hitched, feeling his own cock twitch.

"This is how much I l-liked it Kurt. You happy now?" Blaine almost shouted, and Kurt brought his lips to Blaine's, the kiss raw and heated and Kurt started rubbing Blaine through his boxers.

"I'm very happy actually!" he breathed out between kisses, "I love how hard you are for me!"

"Ugh god, Kurt" Blaine gasped and bucked up into Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled against his boyfriend's lips. "You can't t-talk like that!"

"You bet your sweet ass I can" Kurt left Blaine's lips and stared sucking and biting lightly into Blaine's neck, "I'd love the feel of your hard cock in my hand though Blaine. I'd very much like to touch it."

Blaine's hands were urgent as he started tugging on his boxer briefs in his haste to get them off. Kurt loved his desperation. Maybe this was going to go pretty well soon enough. Kurt was too tired to try and pressure Blaine right now though, but this was a pretty good thing to wake up too. Finally, Blaine had gotten rid of his boxers and Kurt could take him in his hand. Kurt and Blaine both moaned at the contact and Kurt wasted no time, but started to pump up and down on it. Blaine's hand reached down and squeezed Kurt's ass, making Kurt cry out in pleasure. Blaine seemed to have liked that because he kept squeezing, pushing Kurt's throbbing cock into the side of his hips. Kurt felt Blaine starting to fuck himself into his hand and he thrust into Blaine's hips, groaning. Suddenly an idea popped into Kurt's mind, and he slowly pulled his hand away from Blaine's dick and sat up, taking his own boxer briefs off. Blaine whimpered at the loss and looked up at Kurt and what he was doing. His eyes, although still completely dark with lust, turned serious.

"No Kurt." He whispered and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you don't want to be inside me right now," he snorted and then stifled a giggle as Blaine thrust his hips up into the air, looking for something that wasn't there, "but that's not what I was going to do."

Blaine raised a questioning eyebrow and then a light was lit in his eyes.

"Oh I get it, you want me to touch you too?" he reached his hand out for Kurt, and Kurt swatted it away. Blaine withdrew, looking wounded.

"Yes and no. Do you trust me Blaine?" Kurt asked, surprised at how calm his tone was when he was so completely turned on and excited about what he wanted to try.

"Of course I do. But wha—" Blaine turned silent as Kurt put a finger to his lips and then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Then Kurt left the bed in a swift moment, leaving Blaine to stare as his naked and gorgeous boyfriend went across the room. He gasped loudly as Kurt leaned down to look for something in his bag, his ass right in Blaine's line of sight. Kurt didn't seem to notice until he started wiggling that ass back and forth, making Blaine whimper. He was such a freaking cocktease! Blaine had almost gone insane by the time Kurt was back on the bed, sitting on his knees at Blaine's right, holding a small bottle in his hand. Blaine frowned and stared up into Kurt's lust blown eyes.

"Lube? But I just tol—" Blaine was yet again interrupted by Kurt's fingers pressing down on his lips. Kurt leaned down and caught his lips for a second before pulling away.

"I'm not gonna force you to fuck me…. right now." he laughed at Blaine's face before continuing, "But I did a little reading and I just really wanted to try this…"

And then Kurt popped the lid open and squeezed a good amount into his palm. He warmed it up between his hands for a few seconds before bringing them down to slick his cock up, moaning at the touch. Blaine stared wide eyed as Kurt repeated the process, but this time brought the lube down to Blaine's dick. Blaine closed his eyes, a small smile of understanding on his lips. Kurt gave Blaine about three seconds to protest but when he didn't, Kurt swung his left leg over Blaine's body and brought his cock down on Blaine's. They both groaned as Kurt leaned down so that their chests where touching, and then he thrust hard down onto Blaine. Blaine gasped and reciprocated, pushing up against Kurt. Kurt let his hands slide over Blaine's chest and then leaned down and stared sucking on Blaine's nipple. Blaine cried out and started thrusting harder up at Kurt who felt as though his brain might explode with pleasure.

"Ohgodkurtyesyesmhmm" Blaine breathed and buried his fingers into Kurt's hair. They were sweating heavily now, both boys so close to the edge. Kurt let his tongue tease the top of Blaine's nipple and then he grinded down particularly hard and Blaine came with a cry between them. Kurt felt Blaine's hands cup his ass, and when Blaine squeezed he saw stars as he too let go and came all over Blaine's stomach. Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine and kissed his chin before rolling off to his side. Blaine curled up into him, leaning his head against Kurt's chest. Kurt brought his hand to the small of Blaine's back, pulling him closer. Blaine started nuzzling his nose into Kurt's chest and Kurt smiled happily. Blaine was so freaking adorable and perfect it was hard for Kurt to be mad at him for not letting them go all the way.

"Thank you" Blaine whispered suddenly and Kurt pressed a kiss onto Blaine's forehead.

"For what?" Kurt asked and started trailing his fingers lightly over Blaine's spine.

"For being my boyfriend," Blaine sighed happily, "and for wanting me. That feels nice. To be wanted."

"I want you more than you understand I think, Blaine!" Kurt whispered and Blaine lifted his head off Kurt's chest to look into his eyes.

"Trust me, I do understand." Kurt was about to make a snappy reply but Blaine's lips were suddenly on his and what started out very gentle and sweet suddenly turned into something very hot and passionate. Kurt was breathless by the time Blaine pulled away.

"I think it's time for a shower." Blaine said happily and almost jumped off the bed and skipped to the bathroom door. The turned around, facing a heavily disapproving looking Kurt and grinned cheekily. "You can join me if you want. But no funny business!"

Blaine laughed loudly as Kurt nearly fell of the bed in eager.

"I can't promise you that!" Kurt giggled and tackled Blaine into the bathroom.

**. . . . .**

Kurt held on to Blaine's hand as they went to have breakfast together, looking a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if he was aloud to eat at Dalton anymore since he was no longer a student, but Blaine had assured him that it was okay. They entered the dining hall and Blaine put a comforting hand to the small of Kurt's back, smiling proudly at him. Kurt's heart melted at that smile, knowing that Blaine was proud to show everyone that Kurt was his boyfriend, and he relaxed as they went to grab something to eat. Kurt took some raspberry yoghurt and a cup of coffee and started walking when he realised that Blaine hadn't finished yet. He turned around to see his boyfriend run around like a maniac, trying to decide what to eat. When he was finally finished Kurt snorted in disbelief as Blaine had loaded two sandwiches, some cereal with milk and three pancakes onto his tray, together with a glass of orange juice and a big cup of coffee. Blaine laughed happily as they moved towards the table where Wes and David were seated.

"What?"

"Are you seriously going to eat that much?" Kurt asked, faking a horrified tone.

"Well, I have to restore my powers after last night. And this morning…" Blaine said quietly so that only Kurt could hear him, and Kurt blushed deeply. "I can barely walk!"

"After hearing you two last night I'm not surprised!" David almost shouted as they reached the table, he'd obviously heard Blaine's last statement. Kurt and Blaine now sported identical red faces as they sat down beside each other opposite Wes and David, both of them smirking.

"I… eh… whoops!" was all Kurt was able to say and that made Wed and David laugh so loud that several heads turned in their direction. Blaine just glared at his best friends, grabbing Kurt's hand under the table.

"They're just jealous they're not getting any!" Blaine snapped at them and then turned to grin at Kurt who had to laugh at Blaine's adorable childishness. He touched his finger to Blaine's nose and then kissed the tip before turning to his yoghurt. He held the spoon with grace, his pinkie pointing out into the air as he put his breakfast in his mouth. He'd taken at least five spoonfuls before he noticed Blaine staring at him.

"Wh-hat?" he asked unattractively with yoghurt still in his mouth, but Blaine seemed to be staring at his hands. Kurt looked down at his hands quickly, horrified that they'd be dirty for some reason, but nothing seemed wrong. "Blaine tell what you're staring at, you're making me nervous!" he demanded. Blaine finally let his eyes bore into Kurt's and Kurt gasped as he noticed that his eyes had darkened yet again. _Seriously Blaine? Really?_

"Nothing, sorry" Blaine said and turned to start a conversation about Dalton's next huge football game with Wes and David who hadn't noticed anything. Kurt stared at Blaine with disbelief for a second before rolling his eyes and returning to his breakfast. But after a few minutes he noticed that Blaine was staring at him again. _What the hell?_

"Blaine, I know I'm hot, but I can't concentrate when you stare at me like that!"

"Like what?" Wes asked as he finally got aware of the fact that something was happening between Kurt and Blaine.

"Nothing Wes." Blaine waved his hand at his friend impatiently and then he turned to his own food and practically scoffed it all down in less then 10 minutes. Kurt was almost sure Blaine was going to throw up, but Blaine just stood up and smiled down at Kurt.

"You finished baby?" he asked and offered Kurt a hand. Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine, the nickname causing him to blush yet again and he took Blaine's hand and stood. They said goodbye to their friends who shared knowing looks behind their backs.

**. . . . .**

Kurt noticed that Blaine was practically running towards his room, Kurt trying to keep up as his Blaine was pulling him along by his hand.

"Blaine what are you even doing?" Kurt asked but Blaine didn't answer. When they got to the room, Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and left him standing in the doorway while he went to sit at the chair by his desk putting his face into his hands. That got Kurt really worried, but before he could open his mouth to ask him what was wrong Blaine spoke.

"I am so sorry Kurt. I am so so so sorry!" he apologized, his voice sounded as though he was close to tears. Kurt went up to him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked gently, not knowing what else to ask.

"I just… I'm so embarrassed. I'm such a horrible person." Blaine brought one of his hands away from his face and put it over Kurt's who still rested on his shoulder.

"Blaine, what the hell are you talking about? Tell me right now before I kick your butt."

"I'm so turned on!" Blaine cried out and Kurt stared down at him in shock for a second before he burst out laughing, throwing his head back so fast that it hurt. Blaine jerked his hand away from Kurt's instantly and turned to stare at his boyfriend who was still laughing, holding on to his side from pain. "It's not funny Kurt!" he snapped. Kurt had to take deep breaths to calm down enough to speak.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry, it's just" another laugh, "why the hell are you turned on _this time_?"

"Your hands." Blaine responded very quickly and Kurt swiped a tear away from under his eye as he raised a questioning eyebrow. "I was watching them down at breakfast and I just couldn't stop thinking of them… on me."

Kurt understood now. How many times hadn't he caught himself staring at Blaine's hands, imagining all sorts of things he wanted them to do to him? He smiled gently at his boyfriend, and brought his hand up to Blaine's hair, twining his fingers into his curls.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about that!" Kurt whispered and leaned down to kiss Blaine's forehead. "I think about that all the time!"

Blaine snorted and looked up at Kurt with his adorable puppy dog eyes, his eyelashes a bit wet.

"You would, you idiot. It's your fault I'm like this." Blaine accused him, and then gasped as Kurt reached his hand down to palm Blaine's cock though his pants, grinning.

"I regret nothing."

**Author's Note; So, what did you think? Are they going to fast? Too slow? Is it not enough detailed? Tell me! I have no experience as I've told you, so any advice is welcomed. Also, if any of you wanna follow me on tumblr, feel free. (It's: tickleme-doeface. tumblr) Okay, I'm gonna shut up now. I l****ove you all, pleeeease review. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note; Hiya guys, I now give you chapter 3. I hope you'll like it. I can't make up my mind if I like it myself or not, but it's not all bad I think. Also, this chapter contains spoilers for 2x22**** New York, even though I tweaked the scene I stole a little. I hope you guys are okay with me stealing it to begin with. I just thought it was so sweet and I needed it to happen in this soon enough so I thought, why not! I really hope you guys like this anyway. So this chapter is smut then fluffily fluffy! Have fun and enjoy. I love you all!**

**. . . . .**

**Chapter 3.**

"I miss you!" Kurt sighed into his phone as he lay on his back on his bed, talking to Blaine.

"It's only been three days Kurt." Blaine laughed fondly, and sighed happily. Kurt snorted in annoyance.

"Yes, that's my point!" he exclaimed and started playing with his hair. He'd finished his moisturizing routine after his shower, his skin still a little wet and warm, and he now found himself alone in his bed, longing for physical contact. This was what he hated about not going to Dalton anymore, he couldn't just sneak into Blaine's room and cuddle. Because they'd done that a lot, almost every night they had either cuddled in Kurt's bed or in Blaine's and Kurt missed it so much. He hated sleeping by himself nowadays, his body longing for Blaine's warm arms to hold him. The past few days though, Kurt had also longed for another kind of physical contact. The weekend had been so amazing and it was very hard to face reality and the fact that he couldn't have Blaine's hands on him every single second. Not that Blaine would do that of course, that was too undapper.

"I know what you mean though Kurt" he heard Blaine whisper on the other end of the phone, "I miss you too."

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes, letting his boyfriends voice fill him with warmth and a shiver travelled all through his body. He let the hand drop from his hair to his chest, letting his fingers brush over it lightly.

"I miss _all _of you" Kurt said, his voice suddenly much lower than he'd expected it. He could almost hear Blaine gulp at his end of the phone. Hmm… _maybe?_ He'd heard of phone-sex but he'd never really understood what was so great about it. Maybe he could try it on Blaine? If Blaine got mad he could just hang up and Kurt could finish what he'd started himself.

"Oh um… me too I guess." Blaine said slowly, sounding as though he wasn't sure what he was going to answer and Kurt suppressed a laugh. Blaine was so adorable, it was kind of bizarre. Kurt decided to go for it, especially since Blaine couldn't see how flushed he was at what he was going to say.

"I just got out of the shower!" he said quietly, his voice low and husky. "I'm still so warm Blaine." Kurt smiled to himself as he heard Blaine's breathing in his ear through the phone.

"Guhh." was all the response Kurt got, which could only be considered good.

"And my skin is still wet" he sighed, and let his fingers gently graze over his nipple and he gasped, his skin tingling pleasantly at the touch.

"K-Kurt… what are you d-doing?" Blaine stuttered, and Kurt chuckled, slowly letting his finger trail down his chest towards his abdomen, pressing them hard into the skin so that he really felt it, and he let out a shuddering sigh into the phone.

"I'm touching myself, Blaine!" he explained, trying to keep his voice steady, but failing as he trailed one finger around his bellybutton. "I'm all alone and I need to be t-touched!"

"Oh Kurt!" Blaine sighed hotly, making Kurt go crazy. He let his fingers dip under the hem of his boxers and moaned into his phone. He was thoroughly pleased as he heard Blaine groan on the other end. "K-Kurt, oh god!"

Kurt tried to take it easy, he resisted the urge to just rip his briefs away and start to jerk himself off. No, he had to do this properly and seductively, even though his cock was practically aching with need.

"I'm taking my underwear off now Blaine!" he whispered, hearing Blaine shuddering breaths over on the other end, wondering what Blaine was doing. Was he touching himself now? Oh god! The thought of that finally made Kurt loose it and he quickly shrugged off his boxers. "I'm naked now. I'm all alone in my bed, all naked and hot."

"Kurtohjesuspleasestop!" Blaine whined into his ear and Kurt smirked.

"_Stop?_ Okay I'll stop. Goodnight Blaine!" he said and hung up before Blaine could answer. He started to let his fingers get closer and closer to his throbbing dick. After a minute had passed, he pressed dial on his phone and as he expected, Blaine picked up before the first ring had finished.

"OhthankgodkurtI'msorry!" Blaine almost shouted into the phone, his breathing ragged, "_Sorrysorrysorry_!"

"You should be, telling me to stop when I hadn't even gotten to the good part yet." and then Kurt grabbed his dick and moaned loudly, Blaine breathing heavily into his phone as he realised that Kurt had just touched himself _right there_. In his room, Blaine was also lying naked on his bed, and now he also let his hands find his cock.

"Mhmm Blaine, I wish it was you!" Kurt groaned, working with a slow rhythm, trying to make it last. "I wish it was you that made me f-feel good!"

"Kurt, ugh, I-I wish that too. I wanna touch you so b-bad!" Blaine was practically whimpering now, his hand working much faster than Kurt's.

Kurt was starting to get impatient though, and he picked up the pace a little as he let his thumb slide over the slit, making him almost scream in pleasure, but he muffled it by burying his face in his pillow.

"Blaine, tell me what you're doing!" he demanded, already knowing but he still wanted to hear it.

"I-I'm touching myself Kurt_, ohshitshit_!" he gasped, trying to fight the heat building low in his abdomen. Kurt too was only seeking release now, pumping fast and thrusting his hips sharply to meet his hand, gasping.

"Ah Bl-Blaine, I'm so c-close!" he groaned, writhing on his bed, afraid he was going to crush his phone in his hand.

"K-Kurt, ah, Kurt! FUCK!" Blaine cried and then his breathing became heavier. Kurt pictured Blaine coming all over his stomach, pictured how his face would be all scrunched up in ecstasy in that adorable way of his, the way he was probably clutching his sheets so hard that his knuckles were white. Kurt screamed as he came, trying to be silent but not really managing. He kept pumping until he was completely finished, panting into the phone. He could hear Blaine laughing breathlessly on the other end, and he started to laugh as well. They just laughed for a good minute before finally coming down from their post-orgasm high.

"That was… interesting!" Blaine finally said and Kurt giggled.

"Yeah, it was. I'm not sure I really liked it though…" he said and nodded to himself. "Sure it's always nice with a good orgasm but…"

"It should have been you." Blaine finished for him, and Kurt smiled happily. It was so amazing how well Blaine understood him sometimes, how hey could be so alike. The fact that Blaine felt that way too was a pretty awesome feeling as well.

"I just want you to hold me right now Blaine. I hate it when I don't have your arms around me when I sleep" Kurt whispered, fighting tears all of a sudden, feeling vulnerable and exposed. Blaine made this cute little whining noise from the back of his throat.

"I miss you so much Kurt!" Blaine sounded almost as if he was close to tears too and Kurt had to take a deep breath to calm down. It was so damn hard to not have Blaine with him right now, not having his hot loving lips pressed into his neck. He never ever wanted to have and orgasm without Blaine ever again if this was how it was going to feel from now on.

"Oh Blaine!" was all Kurt could say to keep his voice from breaking.

"Can't we meet tomorrow? Please? I can pick you up after school and we can go have coffee and maybe hang out at my place a little while before I go back to Dalton? Please Kurt, please?" Blaine begged and Kurt grinned through his tears, his boyfriend could be so damn silly.

"Blaine you don't have to beg like that! Of course I will. I can't wait to see your face again."

"Okay…well, good. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"That you will!" Kurt reassured Blaine, wondering why he was sounding so insecure all of a sudden. Didn't he know where Kurt stood? Didn't he know how strongly Kurt felt? Didn't he know that Kurt would spend every waking hour with Blaine if he only could?

"Kurt I-…Goodnight Kurt" Blaine sighed into his phone, but he sounded happy and pleased.

"Goodnight Blaine!" Kurt whispered and threw his phone away into the pillow beside him. He turned to his side, ready to fall asleep when he felt that disgusting sticky feeling on his stomach. Guess he had some cleaning up to do…

**. . . . .**

Blaine was already waiting for Kurt in the parking lot when Kurt finished school. He was leaning against his car, his body in a perfect, hot angle and Kurt gulped as soon as he saw him. He was wearing tight black jeans and his bright red sweater that Kurt loved so much. He stopped about five feet or so away from his boyfriend, checking him out. Then he noticed that Blaine was giving him the same treatment and their eyes met as Kurt smiled cheekily.

"Well if it isn't Blaine Warbler! Haven't seen my boyfriend around have you?" he giggled as he saw the look on Blaine's face and then skipped right into his arms, burying his face into his neck.

"I think he's right here Kurt!" Blaine whispered into his hair and then pulled him away so that he could bore his eyes into Kurt's. "You're boyfriend is right here!"

Kurt laughed and then nodded, lifting his fingers to trail them across Blaine's cheek.

"I've missed you, boyfriend." he sighed happily and then Blaine crushed his lips to Kurt's, giving him almost no time to breath. The kiss was desperate and eager, Blaine clinging on to Kurt as if he was going to vanish if he didn't kiss him hard enough. Kurt pressed himself against Blaine so that Blaine had to brace himself against the hood of the car. Suddenly, the two of them doing the dirty on that hood was all Kurt could think of and he broke away from the kiss quickly, panting. Blaine was also having a bit of trouble breathing, but he smiled and took Kurt's hand. He brought it up to his lips to kiss at his knuckles.

"Okay, let's go have coffee." he said and grinned happily, leading Kurt to the door of the car. When they were driving towards the Lima Bean, Kurt had to force his eyes away from the car's hood the whole way, feeling his cheeks go red every time the image plopped into his head. He settled his eyes on Blaine's gorgeous happy face instead, his heart swelling at the sight.

**. . . . .**

The boys had settled at one of their favourite tables and Kurt watched as Blaine went to go order. Blaine kept glancing back at him every once in a while and every time he did it, Kurt's heart leaped. He couldn't believe that wonderful, adorable and, let's face it, sexy as hell, boy was his. Blaine was _his_ boyfriend. As Blaine came back to the table with two coffees in his hands, his eyes were twinkling, the dopey smile on his face so cute that Kurt had to stop himself from making a noise. Jeez, why was he so emotional all of a sudden? It was like there was this vibe in the air, making them both grin without even thinking about it. Blaine sat down and slid Kurt's non-fat mocha towards him across the table, brushing their fingers together casually as Kurt took his cup. He smiled as he brought it to his lips and took a sip, feeling the caffeine spread through his body and he sighed happily.

"Ah, there's nothing quite like coffee!" he told Blaine who laughed and took a sip before leaning his elbow into the table, letting his chin rest in his hand. He was smiling at Kurt in such a way that Kurt's heart was doing some pretty crazy things, attempting to beat right out of the chest one of the main issues.

"So how was your day?" Blaine asked, continuing to smile that adoring smile. Kurt eyed him suspiciously but started to tell him all about how he'd gotten an A in French class and how he'd hit his toe on a table in the cafeteria and how he'd screamed like a girl with the pain. Blaine laughed at that for a few seconds before Kurt continued telling him about every single little thing, rambling on for minutes.

"…and then Finn was like, bouncing around like a bouncy ball, knocking everything and everyone over, and everyone started hitting him. It was so much fun!" Kurt was waving his hands all over the place as he finished talking; a fond smile all across his face when he thought of how much he loved his fellow Glee clubbers.

"That sounds awesome!" Blaine told him. His chin was still resting in his hand, his eyes glinting and his smile so adoring that Kurt almost had a hard time looking at it. He laughed a shaky breath and sat up straighter in his chair as he took another sip of his coffee.

"So what did you do today then?" he asked and Blaine laughed a little.

"I've _just_ been thinking about you actually!" he seemed so sincere that Kurt couldn't even laugh at him.

"Oh, really now? What did you think of then?" he asked smugly, taking a big gulp of coffee.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you." Blaine said casually, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

Oh. Oh! _OH_! Kurt almost choked on his coffee, his throat burning as he swallowed it too fast in shock. He..? But..? Oh. Blaine loved him. _Loved him_! He realised he'd been quiet for a few seconds too long maybe, but Blaine didn't look worried or anything. Kurt was _staring_ into his boyfriend's eyes at that moment, trying to put as much force as he could into his words, feeling a smile creep onto his lips.

"I love you too!"

Oh shit, he'd said it too fast! Right? He just blurted it out right? Kurt and Blaine hadn't broken their eye contact since Blaine had said the words and he didn't seem angry or sad or anything. He just looked completely and utterly _in love_. Kurt could feel how his face was starting to flush and he smiled wider as he reached his hand across the table to entwine his fingers with Blaine's. "You know when you stop and think about it… Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year!"

It was true. No matter how many hardships he'd had to go through to get there, Blaine had made his year _magical_. He'd made him smile in the darkest of times and he'd been there whenever Kurt had needed him. He'd given Kurt everything Kurt thought he wouldn't ever get to experience while still in High School and he'd showed him that he wasn't alone. And he loved him. Blaine loved Kurt. And Kurt loved Blaine. And that was enough to bring down every single bad thing.

**. . . . .**

**Author's Note; So that was that guys. They said it. JSFBASJFB it is so cute in the episode, I died. I hope I did it a liiittle bit of justice anyway. Please please please let me know what you thought of this. I know the smut was a bit short but hopefully you liked it anyway. I was just toying with ideas for Kurt to make Blaine**** go crazy, haha. Anyway, I'll try and update reaaal soon. Please review, I'll love you forever and ever.**

**Also, I really feel like I need to like, put a disclaimer in since I stole lines and everything.**

_**I DO NOT OWN GLEE AT ALL. IT WOULD BE CALLED 'THE KLAINE SHOW' IF I DID, AND THERE WOULD ONLY BE GAY-SEX ON.**_

**I love you guys. Thanks for reading.**

**P.s. Follow me on tumblr! (tickleme-doeface . tumblr . com) D.s.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note; Guys, I am so ashamed. I don't even want to know how long it took for me to update this. Three weeks? Something like that… Shit. I AM SO SORRY. Seriously, I so so sorry. Just… life got in the way and then after that I had so many other ideas that popped into my head that I just had to write them down first. But now it's here and it's the longest one yet! I hope you'll like this, it's quite smutty but also quite sweet. I am not sure if I like it or not since parts of it were created by force. Damn you writers block! But please let me know what you thought of it. Last chapter got like… 3 reviews and that was so damn discouraging I think it was part of why this didn't want to get written in the beginning. Well, here you are. Sorry for the rambling. I love you all *lessthanthree***

**. . . . . **

**Chapter**** 4.**

Blaine combed through his hair, trying to tame his curls without using any gel. A task that he soon realised was going to be impossible. He reached for the jar of sticky liquid but stopped himself. Kurt hated the gel and he refused to put his hands in Blaine's hair when he used it, and to be honest, Blaine loved it when Kurt tangled his fingers into his curls. Maybe he could be without the gel for one evening? He looked into the mirror angrily and sighed at his unruly mop of black hair, trying one last time to comb trough them, but to no success. He turned his attention to his shirt, correcting it a for a brief second before pulling his jacket on and got out of his dorm. He was gonna have a quiet evening at Kurt's anyway and no one was going to see his hair except Kurt anyway, he calmed himself as he got into his car. He wondered how in hell Kurt had persuaded his family to let Blaine have a sleepover, but he wasn't complaining. He was super excited as he drove towards Lima, impatient to see this gorgeous boyfriend. Sure, it's only been a few days since they last saw each other, but that felt like an eternity when you were ridiculously in love. And Blaine was. He was head over heels in love with Kurt, more in love with him than he thought Kurt really understood. Blaine spent the rest of the car ride thinking about how lovely and adorable his boyfriend was, and maybe just a tiny bit of the making out that would surely happen later that night. He pulled up into the driveway, mentally preparing himself for whatever sexual torture Kurt was going to try on him this time. It wasn't that he didn't want to do all those things with Kurt. He _really_ did. It was just that Blaine had plans, and Kurt was making it extremely hard for him to follow through on those. He knocked sharply on the front door and a few seconds later, it was opened by a brightly smiling woman.

"Hi Blaine dear!" she almost shouted as she hugged him. Blaine laughed in surprise. He'd never been formally introduced to Carole, but he knew her from all that Kurt had told him.

"Hi Carole" he smiled as she pulled away to look at him fondly.

"Kurt's in his room. He said to just send you up when you came. I think he was trying on some clothes…"

"Thanks!" Blaine answered politely, a sneaking suspicion of what exactly was going on up in Kurt's room. He walked up the stairs, trying to stay calm as he prepared to dodge whatever Kurt had prepared to seduce him with. He pushed the door open and gasped, his eyes wide as saucers. Absolutely not prepared for what he saw.

**. . . . .**

Kurt heard the sharp intake of breath behind him and turned around to see Blaine staring at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He waited for Blaine to say something, but he just kept staring at Kurt's body. He looked down at himself, suddenly feeling self conscious. Was the uniform dirty? He'd been trying on his old cheerios uniform since he'd rejoined the squad earlier that day, making sure it still fit. It did, it fit him perfectly. At least he'd thought so before Blaine had started staring at him like that.

"Hey Blaine. What are you stari—" he stared to ask, but Blaine cut him of with something that sounded almost like a growl. Kurt looked back up into Blaine's face, filled with emotion. Surprise, accusation and most importantly, lust. "Uhm Blaine, are you, eh" Kurt gulped as Blaine's eyes fluttered close for a second, "are you o-okay?"

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine whispered as he slammed the door shut behind him before he almost ran up to Kurt, crushing their lips together. The kiss was rough, tongues and spit and teeth as Blaine was sucking and biting into Kurt's lower lip. Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine started scratching at his back over the fabric of the uniform. "Kurt _ohfuck_, you've gotta, _unnf_, stop t-this!" Blaine groaned into Kurt's mouth. It took Kurt several seconds to remember how to answer, since Blaine was now squeezing his ass, hard.

"Thi-_ohgodblaine_! This time it was actually u-unintentional."

"I don't believe youuu" Blaine moaned as Kurt started sucking on his earlobe. "Fucking tease!"

"I didn't even know you _had_ a cheerleader-kink Blaine!" Kurt accused and pulled away a bit to smirk at his boyfriend, "I just got back on the squad today an—"

"You mean you _are_ a cheerleader now?" Blaine groaned loudly as Kurt simply nodded, his cock aching with arousal. Before Blaine even knew what the hell he was doing he hooked his fingers into the waistband of both Kurt's pants and underwear, pulling then down to Kurt's ankles as he himself sank down onto his knees.

"Ohohoh Blaine, wh-what are youaaaahh!" Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine leaned in without hesitation and licked at the head of Kurt's solid hard cock.

"I'm gonna blow you Kurt!" Blaine explained simply before taking as much of Kurt in as he could.

"_OhfuckBlaine!_" Kurt cried and brough his arm up to put in his mouth to try and keep himself quiet. Blaine was licking the underside of his cock up and down, exploring the veins and sensitive spots. Kurt was trying his best to stay quiet but he kept whimpering helplessly. His other hand tangled itself into Blaine's, for once, gel-free hair. This only seemed to encourage Blaine further, and he started bobbing his head faster, bringing his hands up to hold Kurt's hips so that he couldn't thrust in. He started tonguing the slit, making Kurt bite down hard on his arm, the muffled moan still quite loud.

That's when they heard the voice of Burt outside the door.

"Er, guys… what are you, uhm, doing in there?" Burt asked, sounding extremely uncomfortable as if he knew exactly what was going on, which was probably the case. Blaine froze, his mouth still on Kurt's cock, too shocked and frightened to remember to pull off.

"_Dad_! Don't come in!" Kurt shouted, his voice to shrill and breathless to pass as normal. He'd been so close, so close. "Don't, okay?"

"Hadn't planned on it. But we're having a talk in about fifteen minutes, so you better be finished with… whatever, by then!"

"Okay dad!" Kurt panted. When they heard Burt walk down the stairs again Blaine seemed to remember how to move again, and started to pull off. Kurt was having none of that though, his orgasm still so very close and his cock aching with the need to get off. He held his head in place as he looked down at his boyfriend with lust blown eyes.

"Oh no Blaine, you better finish what you fucking started!" he ordered, and Blaine just rolled his eyes before continuing where he'd left off, sucking on Kurt's cock hard and fast. "Mhmmm that feels so amazing Blaine, I-I… _ohgodyes_!" he gasped as Blaine stared humming around him, he vibrations driving him towards the edge. "Blaine, _ahshitshit_, I'm close. _Fuck_!" he forced Blaine's head away as he felt himself coming, spurting all over his stomach, although a few drops landed on Blaine's lower lip and chin. He felt his knees go weak and sank down onto them, his face levelled with Blaine's. He leaned in and licked his come away from Blaine's lip, drying the come on his chin away with his thumb, before kissing him deeply. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's waist as they continued kissing for a minute or so before Kurt pulled away.

"Thank you Blaine, that was amazing!" he breathed against Blaine's cheek, "I'd return the favour right now, but I'm afraid my dad is already close to killing us both and I feel like we shouldn't push our luck."

"Agreed!" Blaine sighed, grinning as he looked at his pleased, happy boyfriend. Sure he could ignore his own throbbing erection for a while. If only…

"Kurt… could you please just change out of that uniform though?" he groaned as Kurt laughed.

"I'll remember this kink of yours Anderson. You've just given me a powerful weapon."

**. . . . .**

Both boys were blushing as they walked down the stairs hand in hand towards their awaiting doom. Burt and Carole were in the kitchen waiting. Burt had this uncomfortable look on his face while Carole was smirking at he boys from behind her husband. Kurt gulped awkwardly, the look on his dad's face promising one more of those embarrassing talks.

"Sit down boys." Burt ordered them and they book took a chair next to each other. They kept their hands locked together under the table and Kurt relaxed just a little when he felt Blaine squeeze his hand tight. "So… I, um… I don't know what you guys where doing and I don't want to know but… you know… if you've got to, uhm… do stuff, guy stuff… perhaps maybe when someone's home or… not so loud you know?" Burt was squirming in his seat and Carole was snickering behind his back, amused. Kurt and Blaine were both blushing deeply, squeezing each other's hands.

"We'll keep it down dad." Kurt promised and Burt coughed a little.

"That means you actually did… oh god." Burt murmured, so quietly that they almost didn't catch it, but they did. Kurt blushed even more, but Blaine straightened in his chair.

"Well, we haven't had sex yet if that feels better, and we won't for a while either." Kurt couldn't believe his ears; he turned to stare at Blaine who was looking intently into Burt's eyes. Burt's eyes widened in shock first, but then he smiled a little and even though Kurt was very happy that his dad seemed to really trust and like Blaine, Kurt was fuming right now. Blaine had no rights to go say stuff like that to his dad, and also… _what the hell?_ How long was he going to have to wait? Seriously? He pinched Blaine's arm hard, making him jump a little.

"Can Blaine and I go upstairs again now or?" Kurt snapped, staring at his dad accusingly. Burt seemed to think about this for a second before nodding, a concerned look on his face.

"Just, you know… be quiet. If I hear nothing, then… there's nothing going on either right?"

"Right!" Kurt almost yelled, grabbed Blaine hard by the hand and pulled him upstairs.

**. . . . . **

Blaine was confused as they reached Kurt's room, looking at Kurt through those puppy eyes of his.

"Why on earth would you say that to my dad?" Kurt asked angrily, pacing in front of Blaine. Blaine was smiling at him gently, a bit apologetic.

"Well, I thought honesty would be the best way to get rid of that talk…" Blaine explained, but flinched as Kurt was now right in his face, staring into his eyes.

"I do not appreciate that honesty."

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE YOU WON'T HAVE SEX WITH ME AND NOW THEY ALL KNOW THAT!"

"Shhhh, Kurt." Blaine glanced towards the door with panic on his face, but fortunately Kurt lowered his voice, since he hadn't even realised he was yelling in the first place.

"Ah, well how do you think it makes me feel?" he whispered, his voice acid.

"I don't know what you mean…" Blaine said sadly, staring into Kurt's eyes.

"Why won't you have sex with me Blaine? And don't you dare give me that 'you're not ready yet' speech because I think I've made it pretty fucking clear that I'm ready." he swallowed as tears started to well up into his eyes. "Is it because I'm not good enough? You don't… want to do it with me?"

"Oh Kurt." Blaine sighed and threw his arms around his boyfriends as Kurt broke down into tears.

"I'm doing it all wrong aren't I?" he cried into Blaine's shoulder, holding on so tight it almost hurt Blaine.

"Kurt, please listen to me okay? Calm down and then let me tell you something, deal?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair as he stroked hiss cheek with his thumb, his other hand secure around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt nodded into Blaine's neck as he drew calming breaths, trying to stop crying. It didn't take too long, but he kept snivelling as he dried the tears away from under his ears.

"I'm so sorry Bla—"

"Come here!" Blaine interrupted him and took his hand as he tugged him towards he bed, sitting down on the edge and pulling Kurt to sit in his lap. Kurt smiled at him a little, looking a bit ashamed. "Kurt, I love you."

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt whispered, his eyes stinging again. It was still so new and weird to be able to say those words out loud, and it was even weirder that when Blaine said it. How did that happen again?

"I know you do, but I wonder if you know just how much I love you? Because it is one hell of a lot, and I don't want you to ever think otherwise." Blaine kissed the corner of Kurt's mouth before continuing, "Don't think that my… not sleeping with you have anything to do with my feelings towards you, because it's nothing like that. I think you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen, so it's not your lack of sex-appeal either."

"Shut up!" Kurt mumbled, blushing hard. Blaine laughed.

"You are so beautiful Kurt, and I really _do_ want you, I just…"

"Yes?"

"I have plans…"

"Plans? What plans?"

"They're secret!"

"But they involve fucking?"

"Yes."

"Lots and lots of it?"

"I promise!"

"And when would these plans be put into work?"

"Very soon."

"Then I guess it's fine."

And then Blaine crushed their lips together, kissing Kurt so hard both of them moaned quietly into each others mouths. He sucked hard on Kurt's lower lip, making the buy squirm in his arms. Kurt tried several times to dip his tongue into Blaine's mouth, but he just kept sucking, not letting him. Kurt groaned with impatience and brought his hand up to the back of Blaine's head, crushing their lips even tighter together. Blaine finally let him get his way, feeling Kurt's tongue deep in this mouth and he started battling it for dominance. Then he felt Kurt's hands on his ass, squeezing it hard making him moan.

"Shut up or my dad'll kill us" Kurt muttered into Blaine's mouth, and Blaine started laughing, pulling away. Kurt groaned at the loss and leaned down to suck hard at Blaine's neck instead. He sucked and bit, scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin there making Blaine shiver.

"_Ohkurtitfeelssogood,pleasedon'tstop!_" Blaine groaned, trying to keep his voice down, his fingers twined into Kurt's hair. He was completely hard again, the awkward talk with Burt and Carole almost totally forgotten. Kurt seemed to have forgiven him too, which was very good. And he was gonna put his plans into action soon, just like he'd promised. It was actually quite fun to see how insane Kurt was going because of this, he wasn't the only one who could be a sadistic teaser. Blaine almost forgot to keep quiet as Kurt started sucking on his earlobe as he let his thumb stroke Blaine's nipple over the fabric of his shirt.

"I look forward to you fucking me Blaine, I can't wait. You don't know how hard I am for you right now!" Kurt moaned into his ear and Blaine started shaking, trying to keep himself from coming because _holy hell_, Kurt talking like that almost sent him over the edge.

"_Fuck Kurt! Fuck_!" he whimpered in Kurt's arms, and Kurt chuckles almost cruelly.

"I though we weren't going to do that?" Kurt's voice was somehow incredibly calm.

"We'renotbutohgodKurtgod!" Blaine cried, trying to muffle his voice into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's hands were under his shirt, working hard on both his nipples, still mouthing Blaine's earlobe, "_!_"

"And that is bad because?" Kurt asked as he pulled away, an eyebrow raised questioningly at Blaine.

"F-forget that" Blaine was blushing. "k-keep doing what you just did please?"

"No." Kurt said simply, and Blaine pouted, "Not until you tell me what you want."

"But…" Blaine went even redder, "You… I… god."

"Just say it Blaine!"

"Blow me?" he whispered so quietly that Kurt almost couldn't hear it. But hear it he did, and he almost would've laughed if Blaine hadn't looked so miserable. Instead he smiled wickedly, pushing Blaine so that he was on his back on the bed.

"Jeez Blaine, that was it? I've wanted to do it for ages."

"Guuuuuuuuh!" was all Blaine seemed to have to say in response and Kurt slid down from the bed, his head right between Blaine's legs. He waited for Blaine's trembling hands to open the fly of his jeans before he helped his to pull them and the underwear off. He planted a kiss at Blaine's inner thigh. Blaine started whimpering, his hard cock twitching in anticipation.

"Remember to stay quiet… if you can." he whispered hotly against Blaine's erection before he licked at the pre-come that had formed at the head. He licked experimentally a few times before Blaine was practically squirming below him, making sobbing noises. He leaned in and sucked, hard. Blaine was shaking with the effort it took to stay as quiet as possible.

"KurtKurtKurt!" he whispered wantonly, his hands clutching the sheets to hard his knuckles where white. As Kurt bobbed his head up and down on Blaine's cock, he stroked his tongue up the vein on the underside, his hands cupping Blaine's balls. He knew Blaine was close, he could feel his muscles tighten and he recognized the needy moans slipping from his boyfriend's lips. He sucked harder, and then pulled out almost completely. He planted a kiss at the head before he started tonguing the slit. Blaine was dripping with sweat, only wanting release now.

"Kurt, oh Kurt I-I'm ah, ahh shit, K-Kurt I'll…" he whimpered, and he let go of the sheet with one hand and quickly grabbed a pillow and brought it to his face. He squeezed it down as Kurt took all of him in again and stared moaning around him, and with a strangled cry he came deep down Kurt's throat. Kurt kept sucking until he was so sensitive it hurt and then pulled away with a popping sound. He just kept shaking, not able to move an inch. He didn't know how long he stayed like that for, but he suddenly felt Kurt pulling the pillow away from his face and lying down beside him. They didn't speak as Kurt pulled, with some effort, Blaine's shirt off so that he was completely naked, but as he finally opened his eyes that had been squeezed together tight, he noticed that Kurt had taken his clothes off as well. He turned to his side so that his back was against Kurt's chest and Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's waist and kissed him on his shoulder. Blaine sighed happily.

"What that okay?" Kurt whispered silently after a while, his fingers stroking light patterns on Blaine's neck.

"It was perfect Kurt. Thank you."

"I love you Blaine." Kurt murmured sleepily into his hair, and Blaine closed his eyes, his heart throbbing painfully hard at Kurt's words. God, that boy and what he did to him.

"I love you too." Blaine whispered before drifting into sleep.

**. . . . .**

Carole knocked softly before entering the room.

"Hey boys, dinner is—" she stopped abruptly as she saw the two naked boys holding each other on the bed, fast asleep, the duvet covering the lower half of their bodies fortunately. She felt her heart swell as she noticed their fingers where laced together over Blaine's chest. She quietly backed out of the room and went downstairs again. Burt looked confused when she wasn't followed by the boys. She just shook her head.

"I didn't want to disturb them." she said dramatically, and giggled as her husband shuddered visibly. It was so much fun to tease him, even though what she'd just seen had nothing to do with the mental images Burt most surely had just gotten. No, what she'd just seen might have been one of the most beautiful things on this earth, and that was love, pure and simple. She smiled happily as she kissed Burt and sat down for dinner.

**. . . . .**

**Author's Note; So, was it any good? Two blowjobs and a cockblocking Burt. Hahaha. I loved writing Carole though, haha. Anyways, I REALLY hope you guys enjoyed this and I really hope you can forgive my slow updating. It won't happen again,**** at least if you all review, haha. Please do it? I know I'm pretty much begging, but it is so much more fun to keep writing if people show interest. And reviews are the best way of doing so. Also, if you didn't like it, tell me!**

**Okay guys, I love you to death. Sorry again. *klisses for y'all***


End file.
